Alucard
- Human = - Nightwalkers = }} - Nightwalkers = - True Form = }}}} }} Alucard is the adopted son of Dracula, and thus, he is Mina's brother, and a member of the Tepes household. He is one of the seven Vampire Kings of this era (ranking seventh), making him one of the strongest vampires in the world. He is unique among the Kings for the fact that he doesn't have a territory of his own, earning him the namesake "The Rogue King". Later, after defeating Lilith in a Game of Thrones, Alucard gains control over Washington, making it his Domain, becoming an official King, and also joins the Vampire Council. The reason he is so powerful is because he is the grandson of a powerful Shadow Demon Lord: Asmodeus. When he was human, his demonic powers where dormant, and they would have probably never awaken at all. But, once he became a vampire, some of those powers where awakened, and manifested as vampiric ones, while the rest remained locked. Due to this, Alucard does not have full control of his powers. Later on, he succeeds in completely unlocking them, becoming something more than a Vampire: a Hellpire. He is the founder and leader of the Nightwalkers, alongside Claire Nightshade and Neo Kane. Later on, he turns Barbara Cain into a vampire, saving her life. He is also the wielder of The Shadow Fang, one of the legendary 50 Immortal Fangs of the Moon Beast of Legend. Characteristics *'Name': Alucard; Vali "V" Ddraig (civilian name); Thane Tepes (former names) *'Alias': All/Luke/V/Val (nicknames), Sir Alucard, Master Luke (by Salazar), Shadow Satan, Rogue King (former), Shadow King, The Nightwalker *'Age': 390+ (retains the appearance of a 18 year old) *'Hair': Black; Phosphorescent Red (when releasing Second Stage Seal) *'Eyes': Ruby Red; Pure Red (when he uses vampiric powers) *'Likes': Silence, his friends, Claire (apprentice/love interest), Ruby ("daughter"), Christianity (orthodox), Salazar Phantomhive ("butler"/best friend/blood brother), Salazar's tea, Layla (lost lover), Arthur Amell (friend and ally) *'Dislikes': Betrayal, loosing control of his powers, crowded places, those who hurt the innocent, arrogant vampires who think people are playthings (Alaric), some horror movies/games, The Initiative, Gabriel Amell *'Family': Vlad Dracula Tepes (adopted father), Mina Tepes (adopted sister), Isaac (father, deceased), Maria (mother, deceased), Bianca (aunt, deceased), Angelo (twin brother), Reyne (cousin), Demon Lord Asmodeus (grandfather), Ruby (clone/"daughter") Appearance Casual Alucard is an 18 year-old looking young man, average height Causcan, with pale skin, combed black hair reaching the middle of his neck and red eyes, with black markings surrounding them. On the right side of his neck are two puncture mark scars, where he was bitten. On his back, there is a black bat-like tattoo, which shows his status as a Vampire King. He always caries a plain silver cross, with a red gem impeded through it's center in it's center (that glows and gains a black line reminiscent of a slit pupil, when he is using his powers), tide around his right arm, and a pendant around his neck, his only reminder of Ana. Most of the time, he keeps the cross hidden in his sleeve, but lets it hang by his hand when he begins a battle. He also has a scar along his right arm, a reminder of when Gabriel Amell severed it. He casually wears a red shirt, black pants and red shoes. Alucard also wears a black hooded, sleeveless vest, with a red line crossing the length of the hood, from the front, to the base of his neck. When in public, he keeps the hood up, and wears sunglasses, with a black frame and red lenses, to hide his red eyes. Nightwalker Uniform It consists of a black T-shirt, black pants with red stripes on the sides, a blood red jacket with the letter "V" (in black) on the right side, and black shoes with red laces. He wears black finger-less gloves, and a red, bat-styled mask. He caries the Shadow Fang on his back, and lets his cross hand out of his sleeve. Shadow Sage Form (1/2 True Form) In his Shadow Sage Form, Alucard's skin becomes pure black, while his eyes and hair become blood red, while also emanating black shadow. His teeth also become red, while gaining sharp claws of the same color. From his head (just above his forehead) sprout two black horns, that bend to the back, framing his hair. Also, his hair is slowly moving, as if it was fire. When Alucard if fighting, his claws, hair and eyes start glowing, leaving a red neon trail behind. His coat becomes bright, phosphorous red, and is much longer, reaching his heels, while the sleeves become much wider. The base and sleeves are constantly and slowly moving, and appear to be made of shadow. He still has the black "V" on the right side, while also gaining a black symbol on back (the same same one he has on his back under his clothes). His Shadow Fang is now wrapped around his right arm. Shadow Satan (True Form) In his True Form, Alucard becomes a demonic-looking creature: he becomes much taller, and gains pure black skin, with red markings in certain places. The bat-like symbol is still on his back. He has red eyes that emanate shadows, and sharp red fangs that hang out of his mouth. He also has bat-like ears, with the interior being red, and two long red horns, bent to the back, located between them. He was long fingers, with large red claws at the tips, that also cover his finger joints. Out of his back, large bat wings emerge, with the skeleton being black and the membrane between red. There are also red spikes on his shoulders, elbows and hips. From his waist down, he wears a long, red robe, with black lines in certain places. It covers his feet, and is apparently made of shadow. When he taps into more power, his gains a third eye. Hellpire Shadow Form In this form, Alucard's skin once again becomes black and his hair flaming red. His horns are much larger: the have have the same positioning, but they abruptly curve to the back reaching all the way to the back of hid head. The tips are red, and emanating phosphorescent red darkness. He now has four wings, the edges of which emanate glowing red darkness. His deep red claws are extendable, able to become both longer and thicker, and also glow red. He retains the bat simbol on his back, its color being deep red. He wears a pure black tunic, and a long robe of the same color, apparently made entirely of darkness. When he taps into his power, he gains his third eye. Background Birth and Rebirth Thane was born around the year 1504, in Transylvania, Romania, to Issac Asmodeus (the son of the Demon Lord Asmodeus and a human woman) and Maria, a powerful Seraphim Angel. He is the twin brother of Angelo, the two growing up as warriors and they started hunting monsters for hire, alongside their family. One day, Thane's family was walking through a mountain ranch, when they where attacked by a large group of Demons. They were easily defeating them, but the arrival of a Demon Lord changed that. Thane's parents where killed, and his brother fell into a deep chasm, leaving him the only survivor, though he was mortally wounded. As he slowly fades away, Thane prays for a second chance to avenge his family. His prayer was answered. Vlad "Dracula" Tepes and his daughter, Mina, who were traveling through the same mountains. Hearing the commotion, they go to check it out, and find Thane on the ground, dying. Taking pity on the boy, Mina asks her father to revive him. Dracula told her that they couldn't go and vampirise every dying boy on the street. But then the boy grabs the vampire's arm, weakly telling him that he wants to live, no mater the cost. Seeing the boy's will to live, Dracula gives in and bites him, turning him into a vampire. However, the painful transformation messes the boy's memory, making him forget everything before the attack. All he remembers is his name: Thane. Member of the Tepes Clan For over ten years, Thane stays with the two, developing a very close bond with them. Dracula treats him as his right-hand man, leaving him many important tasks, and eventually adopting him into his family. Thane and Mina where very close, as he was one of the only persons she trusted enough to ask advise from. As time passes, the two become almost inseparable, and trusted each other with their lives. Thane accompanied Vlad and Mina to the vampire gathering that would chose the leader of the vampires. There, he meets Petra Dragonov, with which he instantly becomes friends. He also meets her brother, Alaric Vladimir Gregory Dragonov, who immediately labels him a weakling, due to his age and apparent inexperience. Smiling, Thane challenges Alaric to a Hand-to-Hand duel, which he immediately accepts. The fight is short and brutal, but Thane emerges victorious in the end, much to the amazement of those who were watching. At first Alaric seems angry, but than smiles, commenting on Thane's impressive strength. However, he also tells Thane not to get cocky, as one victory means nothing. Thane instantly has a dislike towards his arrogance. After Vlad was chosen as leader of the vampires, Thane assisted in the attempted capture of Alaric, after his attempted betrayal. The two fight again, but this time Alaric shows his true strength, and defeats Thane. Before leaving, Alaric offers Thane a place at his side, promising him that they would rule the world together as kings. Thane declines, saying that he preferred the shadows, and Alaric leaves, telling Thane to get stronger, as they will meat again. Afterwards, Thane becomes a trusted ally of the Council, usually going on errands, or dealing with rogue vampires. He becomes quite the popularity in the vampire society (especially to the girls). However, this peaceful life would not last. Rise of Alucard One day, as Thane was passing through a small village, he met a young girl, no older than 10, who was wandering the street in rags. She was half-starved, barely standing straight. Taking pity on her, Thane took her to a local inn, and bought her a meal. Then, he took her to a room and let her rest. When she woke up, she was at first scared of him, but he smiled, telling her she had nothing to fear. The two spent hours telling the other about their past. Thane learned that the girl's family was murdered after being accused of being vampires. The only reason she was alive was because she wasn't in the house when the murder happened. Enraged at this, Thane had thoughts of paying back the villagers for the pointless slaughter, but the girl, seeing his expression, begged him not to do anything, saying it will only make people more upset. Surprised at the girls maturity, Thane smiled, and promised her he wouldn't do anything rash. He also told her that he would take her out of the paranoiac town, and find her a real home, which made the girl very happy. She than fell asleep in his arms, but not before telling him her name: Ana. The next mourning, Thane left for a few minutes, to get food for the girl. He had decided to take her back to Castle Dracula, until he could find her a real home. But when he got back, he was greeted with an unpleasant sight: Ana was gone. Going to the innkeeper, he asked her about the the girl. The innkeeper told him, in a rather happy tone, that the "witch" was taken to execution, and that the "spell on him" would soon be broken. Horrified, Thane ran to the center of the town, where the execution would take place. But he was to late. Ana was tide to a wooden cross, a silver stake in her heart. The townspeople were preparing to burn her. He quickly ran and cut her down, ignoring the calls of the people. He noticed something around her neck, and taking it, he saw it was a pendent, holding a picture of Ana and her family. Looking at it, rage started building in him. Rage at the people for killing such innocence, rage at God for letting something like this happen. When one of the men present accused him of being the devil, Thane's rage exploded, and he literally ripped the man in two. Then he proceeded in slaughtering the entire town, leaving only a few women and children alive. Dracula had felt the immense blood spill, and went to investigate. He was horrified of what he saw. He shouted at Thane to calm himself, but the boy would not listen. On the contrary, his rage kept growing, as he said he saw the true face of man, and declared them the true monsters. The two entered a fierce battle, and Dracula was amazed at the power Thane was radiating, power which just kept growing. The fight would have become even more intense, if not the intervention of Mina. She told Thane that he was acting like the monsters he feared, making him look in a puddle of blood and seeing his twisted face. Horrified, Thane fell to his knees and started crying bloody tears, cursing his actions and what he had become. The two tried to calm him down, but he shouted at them to stay back. He told them that he had become the worst of monsters: a murderer. He then turned to Dracula and told him that he always envied him, because he was "a human in a monster's body", and he wanted to be the same. But now he had become the opposite, "a monster in human form". Mina tried calling him, but he shouted at her not to say that name (Thane), for that person is dead. In his words: "The human that was Thane is dead. Now, only the monster Alucard remains." Finally, thanking Dracula and his daughter for the best years of his life, he turned into a swarm of bats and vanished, leaving the two in tears. Eighteen months later, Alucard is shown weekly walking up a mountain path. Thirst was consuming him, as he had not drank anything since the incident. Then, he smelt something, and saw a small carriage up ahead. His instincts overcoming him, he attempted to attack the carriage, but, in the last moment, stopped himself. He attempted to run away, but the thirst was to much for him, and he fainted. He wakes up sometime later, in what appears to be a wooden house. He tries to get up, but he weakly falls down again. Just then, someone tells him to not force himself, for he is to week to even stand. Looking around, he sees a young man, who had his back tuned to him. The man than tells Alucard that he must be thirsty, and points to the several jars next to his bead. Smelling blood, Alucard thirstily drinks all of them. His thirst quelled, Alucard asks where he is and why he was brought there. The man smiled, telling Alucard that he had taken him there after he attempted to attack his carriage. Alucard apologizes, but the man, presenting himself as Sage, a member of the Umbra clan of witches and warlocks, tells him that it was stupid to force himself not to drink for so long. But then he tells him that it was also wise, as it may have awakened his hidden power, which would have been to much for him. When Alucard panics, Sage reassures him, pointing to the bracelet on his left hand, telling him that it is a seal, locking away 60% his power. The next few days, the two have long conversations, regarding Alucard's place in the world, while Sage, taught Alucard how to use his shadow powers. Sometime later, the two part ways. But not before Alucard makes an oath: To spend the rest of his immortality protecting those who cannot protect themselves. He takes this oath to compensate for the sin he committed, but also to prevent what happened to Ana and her family from happening to anyone else. Just as he is about to leave, Sage gives him a map, telling him to follow it, as it will provide him with a tool to assist him on his journey. After Alucard leaves, Sage reveals that, like many Umbra, he has a contract with a demon. In his case, that demon was Asmodeus, Alucard's grandfather and he felt a certain duty to help the young man. Finding The Fang of Shadows After one year of following the map, Alucard reaches an old temple, that once belonged to the Umbra clan. Entering, Alucard explores for a while, until he reaches the heart of the temple. There, he finds a black and rusted blade, trapped in a stone pedestal. He pulled the sword out, and at first nothing happened. then, one of the huge stone statues, guarding the temple came to life. Alucard tried fending it off, but was unable. Then, when he tried using the sword, it suddenly glowed in black light, and completely changed shape, becoming a black and purple blade. The stone guardian fell from a single swing from the sword. Realizing this was the tool Sage told him about, Alucard puts it on his back, and exits the temple. Time Skip For the next hundred years, Alucard has many adventures, traveling Europe, sailing alongside the Spanish conquistadors, before finally reaching America. Along the way, he gained both allies and enemies, all the while using his powers to help those who cannot help themselves. This is a list of his most noteworthy exploits: Becoming the Shadow King He allied himself with the ancestor of Abraham van Hellsing, Brook van Hellsing, to take down a powerful vampire, Ragnar, who intended to become a King. Alucard fought the vampire, but was overwhelmed. When Ragnar threatened to destroy an entire village to gain the necessary blood he thought was needed to become a King, Alucard risked his life and sanity and, for the first time, unlocks his Seal. The surge of power he received was overwhelming, and nearly destroyed him. But he held his ground, pushing the power back, as he reminded himself that there was something more important than his life. He also refused to let more innocence perish because of his weakness. His determination and sheer willpower managed to subdue the power, and thus he became a King, all the while unlocking his awakening. He easily defeated Ragnar. He and Brook parted ways as allies, as the hunter had come to trust Alucard. Lost Love He was challenged by the Shadow Demon Darakar, demanding that they fight, but Alucard ignored him. A few days later, he met a teen boy, crying. When asked, the boy, called Andrew, told Alucard that his village was attacked by a living shadow. Suspecting it was the Demon he had encountered earlier, he went to investigate. During this, he meets a powerful omega werewolf, named Layla. After some time, the two fall in love, and have a "wild night". The next morning, they reach Darakar's hideout, in an abandoned mansion, and confront him. During the fight the Demon overwhelms them, and kills Layla, which causes Alucard to enter a blind rage, releasing and Awoken, and relentlessly attacks the demon. However, the Demon unleashes his true power as well, and pushes Alucard back. In desperation, Alucard risks it all and unlocks his Seal even further, unlocking his True Form, and unleashing the full extent of his power. After that, everything becomes a haze, like a dream. When he wakes up, being called by Andrew, Alucard sees that the entire house had been leveled, and the demon was bleeding and broken, looking at him with utter terror. He looks at Andrew and sees the same expression of fear. When asked what had happened, Andrew told him that he had become a being of pure shadow, overwhelming the demon. The demon pleas for mercy, but Alucard tells him that he offered none to the people of Andrew's village, and kills him. Alucard and Andrew go back to retrieve Layla's body, but they find nothing, even after searching the ruins multiple times. In the end, the two hold a symbolic burial, and then go their separate ways. Alucard than swore that he will never again unlock his Stage One Seal, nor would he allow himself to fall in love again so he would never again experience the heartbreak. Red vs White; Encountering the Order While in England, Alucard meets Alaric once again, and the two have a massive battle, that ended in a draw. They would have kept fighting, had it not been for the appearance of the agents of the Order. They dispatched the first batalion, but had to flee when a Paladin entered the scene. As he flew off, Alaric promising Alucard bloody revenge. Seeing them fight, the human bystanders, as well as the surviving agents of the Order thought they where the Red and White dragons of legend. Elementary He assisted Sherlock Holmes in solving a supernatural murder, while learning the art of criminology from the detective. Becoming a Knight While still in England, Alucard saves the Queen's life, and is later on knighted (without her knowing of his true nature). Meeting "The Butcher" Flame Familiar He confronts Ifrit, The Fire Bat Queen, in battle and defeats her, making her his familiar. Children of the "White Lion" Map to El Dorado When he first arrived in North America, in Mexico, while he was escorting a vampire princess, Alucard may have found a map to El Dorado. The Rogue Reaper He meets Salazar Phantomhive, a rogue Reaper, banished from the clan for a crime he didn't commit. He helped him and his niece, Rose Phantomhive escape their pursuers, and helped Salazar send Rose to England, for her protection. Salazar remains forever in Alucard's debt, and the two become close friends in the years to pass. Meeting the Talbot wolf He helped Sir John Talbot destroy a secret Nazi base that tried to create zombies as soldiers. Van Pyre During a trip to Africa, Alucard meets a powerful vampire healer called Zecora VanPyre. After a series of events, Alucard offers to take her to America, so she can make a better life, and she accepts. The Exorcist He meets Father Martin, a priest and exorcist, working for the Vatican. Despite their differences, the two work together to capture and destroy a demon. After the deed is done, the two remain friends, helping each other in time of need. Martin is one of the only people Alucard considered a friend. Modern Age In the modern age, Alucard owns a successful line of clinics and blood banks (Red Soul Banks), with Zecora managing the main blood bank, which Alucard uses for both his and others' needs. He also owns a number of shares at multiple companies. Coupled with all the riches he collected over the centuries, Alucard has a very large fortune, of several million dollars. He finally settles down at Leather Wing Manor, a very old house previously belonging to the Leatherwing family, who were rumored to be vampires. Salazar decides to help out in the house, technically becoming his butler, though Alucard never considered him as such. He finds it rather annoying when Salazar calls him "sir". Meeting Claire One night, he receives a phone call from Father Martin, who was working at a local church. He tells him that he had finally found information on Ann, a vampire he and Alucard have been hunting for three years. Martin tells him that there was someone named Chris Nightshade, a relative of the Hellsings, who had recently encountered some of Ann's minions and had learned the location of her hideout. The next day, after saying goodbye to Salazar, he goes to meet Chris. On the way, he bumps into a beautiful redhead. They apologize to each other and the girl runs ahead. Just when he is about to go his way, he overhears a group of girls talking about the recent spree of disappearances and murders that had happened over the past months. Interested, Alucard wants to follow to learn more, but just then, he senses a large quantity of blood being spilled. Cursing, he ran to the source of the commotion, Chris Nightshade's house. But he arrives to late. The man was already beaten to near death by a vampire assassin Ann sent. The same vampire was preparing to rape the girl he had bumped into. Seeing him, the vampire used the girl (whom Alucard deduced was Claire, the daughter of Chris) as a human shield, forcing Alucard to back down. However, when Alucard revealed who he was (a Vampire King), the assassin panicked. While the vampire was distracted, Claire stabbed him in the eye with a silver knife. Enraged, the vampire stabbed Claire in the back. Alucard was quick to act, killing the vampire with his shadows, and catching Claire, but it was to late. She was dying. Knowing there was only one thing he could do, Alucard asked her if she was willing to sacrifice her humanity to continue living. She accepts. After he bites Claire, and puts her on the sofa to rest, he goes to see Chris, who he thinks is dead. He is more than surprised to see him still alive and conscious. More so, he discovers he is a vampire himself Chris then tells Alucard his history: how he once was a Vampire Lord, a Rook, serving under Lilith herself. But he decided to defect. Later he met Helena Hellsing, and two two fell in love. Feeling his consciousness slipping, Chris begged Alucard to look after his daughter, and gave him a disc containing information on Ann, before fainting. Alucard takes him to Zecora VanPyre, a healer he knew (who had helped him in the past), but there was nothing she could do, and Chris died. He then takes Claire to his mansion, deciding not to tell her of her father's death yet. The next day, Claire spent time at Alucard's manor, in Salazar's care, while he used information from her father and one of his informants (James Juniper) to locate Ann. When he finally found her, he returned home, only to find that Ann's minions had invaded. Luckily, Salazar fended them off. He decided to allowed Claire to accompany him to Ann's lair, while Salazar defended the house. Alucard and Claire defeated Ann's guards, and finally confronted the vampire. Claire went on a one on one confrontation with Ann and, after a heated battle, defeated her. Just when she was about to deliver the finishing move, Alucard stopped her, saying that the burden of death should be his burden, and his alone. Before anything else could be said or done, Ann warned them that she was only a Rook, serving under the powerful Vampire Ace Bloody Mary. However, Alucard simply told her that he was ready, and killed her. Afterwards, Alucard takes her to her father's body. She mourns for a while, but then recovers, saying her father would want her to be strong. The two return to Leather Wing Manor, and after a short discussion, Alucard and Salazar decided that Claire should stay at mansion until she finished highschool, with Salazar acting as her legal guardian. Alucard also decided to go to school with her, to assist her with both the emotional and physical evolution of her powers, as well as help her adapt to her new life. A Coven is born Sme time after the fight with Ann, Claire was returning to the Manor, when she suddenly smells fresh blood. Running to that location, she finds a boy, lying in a puddle of blood. She brings him to the Manor. Alucard explained that the boy was bit only recently, and is still in the middle of turning into a vampire. However, he states that the aura he feels is not of a normal vampire. The one who bit the boy was a Vampire King. Or more exactly, Queen: Lilith. When the boy wakes up, he introduces himself as Neo Kane, and explained how he ended up like that. When Alucard told him that he had been bit by a vampire, and was now one himself, Neo is at first skeptical. But when Alucard shows him a picture of Lilith in an one hundred-year-old book, he believes. He decides to stay at the Manor until he gets used to his "condition". The Next day, High-Bridge Academy, where Claire and Alucard learn, is attacked by Bloody Mary and her Ghouls. Alucard and Claire quickly rush help the civilians, along with the Talbot Pack, who were there on a one day exchange student program. However, Bloody Mary manages to bite three teens: Nathan Forge , and two other girls. Upon meeting Alucard, Peter Talbot thinks he is responsible for the attack, and the two start to battle. Though initially overwhelmed, Peter pushes back, impressing Alucard with his drive. When asked why he keeps fighting, Peter responds that he was given great power, even if he did not choose it, and with it great responsibility. He said that he will protect the word from creatures like him, even if it leads to his death. Alucard then realizes he is Sir John's grandson, and tells him that are on the same side. Alucard introduces himself, saying that he once met his grandfather, a long time ago. He promised to give him more details, after they deal with the crisis at hand. Then, Alucard, Claire and the Talbot Pack try to fight Bloody Mary, but they are overwhelmed, until Alucard unleashes his Shadow Sage Form, and apparently kills her. Alucard, Claire and the Pack then took the three bit people to Talbot Manor, where Alucard and Sir John had an emotional reunion. Sir John then opened the subject of forming a coven, and Alucard agrees with this, knowing that vampires are stronger in numbers. He wants to assign Neo as leader, since he was the Ace, but he refuses, as he said he is too young. He asks Alucard to lead in his stead, until he is strong enough to do so himself. Soon after, the newly formed Nightwalkers say goodbye to the Talbot Pack, and fly out in the night. Personality Alucard is usually a serious, calm and level headed individual, not attacking unless provoked. He usually keeps his emotions hidden, displaying a serious and monotone expression. In reality, this is just a facade, hiding his great sadness over his past sins. Only a few know this side of him, one of those persons being Salazar, Peter Talbot and later on Claire. From the conversations between the two, it is deduced that Alucard sometimes regrets becoming a vampire, being sometimes envious on normal humans, who live and die a normal life. However, despite his regrets, he pledged an oath, swearing to spend the rest of his immortality protecting those that cannot protect themselves, as well as make up for his past sins. He greatly regrets his actions in the past, and dislikes when someone brings it up. He sometimes has nightmares, depicting a battle against demons, and how he became a vampire. He will always wake up in tears from these dreams. Alucard is also shown to be secretly quite sensitive, as he cries to truly sad or emotional scenes. While he considers that being a vampire is a curse, he also considers it a second chance. If someone is dying, and they want that second chance, he is more than willing to give it. He also only drinks blood that is willingly given to him, never taking it against the will of the donor. Despite his usual persona, Alucard suffers an abrupt shift in personality when fighting. Though his face will remain emotionless, he becomes much more brutal, relentlessly attacking his enemies. He will openly taunt and even toy with them, though he particularly likes inspiring fear. When faced with a powerful opponent, he will even display a small smirk. When faced with such an enemy, he will not hesitate to release his Shadow Sage Form. While not easily angered, he will quicly snap if someone does something he disproves of, and anger is the only emotion to taint his otherwise void face. He does not hold back from killing, but has done that many times before, but only as a last result, and only to those that truly deserve it. Underneath his emotionless demeanor, Alucard is actually very caring, especially towards his friends. When in their presence, he is much more open, even around subjects that are sensitive to him (like his past), though he will only tell half of the story, omitting names and more important events. In some situations, he will even smile, tho those moments are rare. He is also shown to be very protective around his friends, especially his coven. He will immediately rushing to their side when they need his help, regardless of the situation. If anyone wounds a member of his coven, Alucard will not hesitate to use Shadow Sage Form to destroy the offender. He is by no means a pervert. Quite the contrary, he is shown rather indifferent towards sexually related stuff, not giving the slightest blush, or any reaction for that mater, even when in the same room with a naked girl. Any seduction attempt on him would be pointless, though he will sometimes "play along" with that girl, especially when trying to extract information from her. He will sometimes tease the people around him. He particularly likes teasing Claire, and will do so quite often. He also enjoins teasing Peter, usually about a girl he apparently likes. Alucard is a very religious person (Orthodox Christian) and, despite being a vampire, often goes to Church. Also, he always caries a silver cross around his right arm. Before going to battle, he will sometimes pray. He is very proud of his heritage, and will quickly act if someone mocks or insults Romanians, or anything to do with their culture. He will sometimes unconsciously switch from English to Romanian, much to the confusion of those around him. He also sometimes swears or curses in Romanian. He also has a dislike of crowded and noisy places, and as such he usually avoids public places. He will, however, make an exception if his friends ask him to accompany them, or if he must make a public presentation as Vali Ddraig. Ever since his first lover, Layla died, Alucard has rejected any emotional attachment stronger than friendship, and forced himself not to like any girl. However, after he and his clone/daughter, Ruby, find the crystallized body of Layla, and bring it back to the Manor, Alucard seemed to open up a bit, and realized he has feelings for Claire. Alucard's most complex interaction is with Claire Nightshade, whom he turned into a vampire after she was mortally wounded by her father's murder (who was also a vampire). Though he almost always introduces and refers to her as "redhead", something which she finds annoying, it is obvious from his words and actions that he cares for her very much, and it is often hinted that he has romantic feelings for her. Sometimes, after a danger filled event or one of their talks on the nature of his humanity, Alucard displays obvious acts of affection, hugging her or patting her head, or even referring to her as "his Claire". When this happens, Clare starts acting shy and nervous, hinting that the feelings are reciprocal. Also, when someone attacks Claire, Alucard will brutally attack that person, telling them not to touch "his Claire". This once again shows how much he cares for her. Skills/Abilities Abilities *'Indigo King'- later on Hellpire King *'Biological Immortality & Regenerative Factor': Being a vampire, Alucard has eternal life as well as eternal youth. His immortality grants him a very powerful regeneration healing factor, making him incapable of dying through natural means. He can regenerate from almost any injury at a supernatural rate, and even reattach severed limbs, including his head. There is, however a limit to Alucard's regeneration. While he can instantly regenerate from cuts and tears, broken bones and severed limbs are much harder to regenerate. Also, his regenerative capabilities depend on the quantity of blood he ingests. His body is linked together by shadows, which makes him more sensitive to holy and light-based weapons. *'Heightened senses' *'Enhanced strength, speed, durability, agility and reflexes' *'Tactile telekinesis (possible)': Alucard has displayed phenomenal lifting strength and load-bearing abilities, but his limbs come under none of the normal strain of such weight and such objects do not crumble when carried. Furthermore, even powerful muscles would afford him little help without a strong footing, and yet the ground never cracks under the weight of extremely heavy objects. *'Influence over creatures of the night' *'Swords and Fencing skills': Alucard is one of the best Swordsman in the FMH universe. *'Combat Experience' *'Resistance to sunlight': Because of Alucard's demonic heritage, as well as having most of his power sealed, he has a much grater resistance to sunlight than most vampires. *'Faith Paradox': *'Detective and deduction skills': Having learned from the best of detectives (Sherlock Holmes himself), Alucard's detective and deduction skills are unmatched. *'Transformation': Alucard can turn into a black and red bat (or a sworn of bats) or wolf at will. He can also turn into a "shadow matter" mist, allowing for quick mobility on the battle field. *'Shadow Control: Shadow Matter': Alucard's signature ability, which allows him to create "Shadow Matter" (which is literally physical, solid shadows) from any shadow in his vicinity, and control it. His Shadow Matter has a blood red outline, and, when using it, his shadow, and the others in his vicinity, gain an outline of the same color. Alucard can mold his Shadow Matter into giant fists, sharp spikes and swarms of bats. **'Shadow Arms': Though he can create arms from shadow, Alucard can also summon large shadowy arms from pure air, using them as if they where his own. **'Shadow Kinesis': A unique form of telekinesis. Alucard literally bends shadows around an object (thus giving them a black and red outline), and can mentally control that object. *'Soul Shackle': *'Eye of Asmodeus': An ability unique to the descendants of Asmodeus, in which the user gains a third eye on his/her forehead. The eye gives the ability to truly see the shadows and darkness, while also offering the user a unique shadow-based power. In Alucard's case, said power involves around the summoning of a large, demonic Shadow Avatar, that either fights alongside his or engulfs him completely. *'Shadow Sage Form(1/2 True Form)': To access Shadow Sage Form, Alucard needs to rotate his bracelet seal once. In this form Alucard's blood literally turns to black, liquid shadows, allowing him to literally summon Shadow Matter from his own body. Besides his usual powers, Alucard can also generate Shadow Matter blades and spikes directly from his body, and can even form extra arms, for grater dexterity during battle. He can also grow shadow wings, permitting flight. The red outline of the Shadow Matter is now glowing. His regeneration is also heavily enhanced, most wounds healing instantly, due to the shadows in his bloodstream, though he can still be weakened and wounded by Holly and light-based weapons. Upon first entering Shadow Sage Form, all his wounds are healed. Alucard can turn body parts into his familiars, usually his arms, adding fire to his normal attacks. He can also summon a swarm of bats with Ifrit's fire properties. In Shadow Sage mod, Alucard keeps his Shadow Fang wrapped around his left arm, to better utilize his shadows. He still uses it the though, either as an arm-blade or whip. When entering this form, Alucard may sometimes chant the following: "The Nightwalker is my name; I wear the chain to keep me theme". *'Shadow Satan (True Form)': In order to access his True Form, Alucard needs to rotate his bracelet seal twice while saying the following incantation, which represents the oath he made: "On rage-filled Earth '' ''Through hellish might '' ''I use darkness to bring light. '' ''With devil blood '' ''And human soul '' ''I set wrongs right '' ''Throughout the endless night." In this form, Alucard can become shadow at will, making him completely immune to almost any attack (except holly weapons). He is able to freely control all shadows in his vicinity, and shape-shift tentacles and weapons from his body However, while in this form, he has to focus on maintaining his conciseness, as, if he looses it, he will literally become a real shadow, and it could take hours or even days for him to regain himself again. Because of this, he will appear completely emotionless as feeling anithin may make him loose focus. As such, this is both his strongest and weakest state, and Alucard only uses this Form as a last and final resort. *'Hellpire Shadow Form': Skills *'Dancing Skills': Dancing is one of Alucard's passions and over the centuries, he had become master of various dance stiles from different cultures, intruding tango, samba, street dance and even... well... strip dancing, among many others. Focus Essence Alucard is a master of Focus Essence, having leart the art at the hidden temple of Shangri-La, on the Himalayan mountains. He can perform most technique with relative ease, and does not tire as fast as most after using it. His mastery can be seen when he taught it to the other members of the Nightwalkers. Despite this, he rarelly uses most Focus Essence techniques on battle, relying instead on his natural shadow-based powers. However, there are some techniques which he uses quite often, one of them being one of his trademark moves. *'Pulse': The "Pulse" is a very powerful ability, which only Vampires can learn. While this is one the most basic forms of Essence Control, it is also a very hard technique to learn. While difficult, almost any vampire can learn, this technique, though some natural talent is require in order to trully master it. This ability involves around the vampire turning their inate power into pure energy and fire it as highly destructive blast. **'Shadow Pulse': Alucard's trademark Pulse is the Shadow Pulse. It allows him to literally turn his Shadow Matter into pure energy, and fire that energy as a destructive beam or ball. This is one of Alucard's trademark attacks, one he often employes on battle. *'X-Dance': **'Shadow Force Reighn': Familiar: Ifrit Ifrit is the Fire Dragon Bat Queen, an Epic Unique Familiar, thus being one of the strongest familiars in the world. She has complete control over fire, and can use it in numerous ways, from reigning fire down on her enemies, to creting huge explosing right in her target's face. *'Powers': As mentioned, Ifrit has total control ovwr fire, manipulating not only her own fire, but even that of others. She is also completelly imune to almost any type of fire, and can resist heat powerful enouth to almost instantly melt iron. Equipment *'Ivory Cross': The only memento Alucard has of the life he had before becoming a vampire. Despite his status as a vampire, the cross doesn't seam to affect him at all, though it affects other supernatural creatures just fine. *:All Alucard remembers of the nature of the cross is that it is half of a key, and that there is another cross that completes the key, thus unlocking "something ancient and powerful". *'Bracelet Seal': Alucard's power is so great that he needs a seal to hold it at bay. The seal is shaped as a red bracelet, with a rotatable middle, and black runes around it. Alucard can release his power by turning the middle: rotating it once will allow him to access his Shadow Sage Form, and rotating it twice while saying a certain incantation will allow him access to his True Form. *'Night Watch': A special holographic watch, created by Nathan Forge, so that his team and allies can stay in contact. The watch creates a three-dimensional display in front of the user, to display whatever they might need to see. The size of the display can vary depending upon the data it is accessing. It is capable of two-way audio and visual communication. It also has a built-in GPS, allowing one watch to track another. *'Shadow Fang' Relationships Alucard's Relationships Gallery Vali Ddraig (Alucard) suiting up.JPG|Vali Ddraig (Alucard) Suiting up Alucard Tepes character reference.JPG|Human Form Alucard reference 2.png|Glyph, fangs, cross, pendant, and Bat Tattoo Alucard Shadow Sage half form.JPG|Shadow Sage (1/2 True Form) Voice actor Rino Romano Other Quotes Trivia *Alucard was created by Onic14 *Alucard's appearance and powers where inspired from Dante (Devil May Cry) and Alucard (Hellsing). *Alucard's main theme song is Open Your Eyes by Disturbed *Alucard's soundtrack while in Shadow Sage Form is Thrones by Bring Me The Horizon *Alucard's theme in his Hellpire Form is Blasfemy by Bring Me The Horrizon *Alucard and Claire Nightshade's romance soundrack is Faded by Alan Walker *Memberes of the Juniper family have been acting as Alucard's information brokers for three generations. *He uses his shadows to change between clothing. *For some unknown reason, whenever Alucard cries, blood, not tears, flow from his eyes. It is believed to have something to do with him rejecting his humanity. *Alucard is left-handed. *'Fighting Style': Alucard will begin a battle with his powers and The Shadow Fang. As the fight progresses, he will start summoning bats, wolves and his familiars. If the fight persists, he will wrap the Fang around his arm and enter his Shadow Sage form, unleashing the full extent of his powers. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Nightwalkers Category:Vampire Kings Category:Lunar Steel Users